Maternal Instincts
by Brenda924
Summary: oneshot The bodies were everywhere, and yet, it laughed. It didn't understand. Why couldn't it understand?


**Hello everyone! I don't know how I came up with this idea, but it wouldn't go away. I wrote it in less than ten minutes, so i don't know how good it is. It was pretty depressing, though...**

**Special Announcement: New Baten Kaitos challenge! Let's get 200 stories up before New Years! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baten Kaitos. **

* * *

She looked around the room, then, seeing that her job was done, she started towards the door. She was almost out before she heard a noise.

Laughter.

Someone was laughing, someone in the room behind her. But who would be laughing at a time like this? And...who was there left to laugh? She turned around and scanned the one-roomed house, trying to find the source of the noise.

Again. There it was again. Laughing. Happy, carefree, innocent laughing.

She looked around again. There was no one left in the room. Nobody to laugh. Nobody who would laugh at a time like this, anyway. And yet, she could hear it. She examined the house again, and her eyes caught on an object in the corner. Wooden and barred, a clue to what was laughing.

_Oh god...no..._

She willed the noise to stop, to prove that she was imagining it. But it continued. Giggling, laughing, chuckling. She stared at the object, and for once, she was scared. She hesitated, then made her way to the other side of the house, where it was waiting.

_Please...anything but this..._

The house could not have been more than ten or fifteen feet long, but the journey seemed endless. She stepped over the dead bodies and avoided the pools of blood collecting around them.

_No...no...no..._

She reached the corner where the object was, but she could not bring herself to look into it.

More laughter. Why was it laughing? She knew it was there, but she couldn't make herself look at it. Looking at it would only confirm that she was not dreaming.

_Please...no..._

Gulping, she slowly aimed her gaze lower and lower. The laughing seemed to get louder, engulfing her mind, poisoning her, controlling her, warping her. Her breathing became heavy, but she forced herself to look anyway.

_No..._

It was there. Inside the crib...it was laughing...Why was it laughing? Couldn't it see what had happened?

She stared at it, unable to look away. It laughed again and looked up at her. It smiled, showing her it's dimples and toothless grin. It raised one, chubby hand up and grasped at her long, purple hair. Without realizing it, she had lowered her head so it could reach. It grabbed a hold of a strand and began to laugh harder. Its smile grew, so innocent, so happy. It tugged on her hair a bit, bringing her out of her trance. She reclaimed her hair, but it didn't cry. It sat there happily, smiling up at her.

_No..stop it!_

Why was it smiling at her? She...she had killed it's family! Couldn't it see? It's mother, it's father, it's grandparents...they were all dead. They laid on the floor all around them. Their bodies, freshly dead, littered the ground. Their bodies were scarred and mauled beyond recognition. Blood, there was blood everywhere. The floors were flooded with it, the walls and furniture splattered with it. Her hands were covered in perfect, crimson gloves, and she realized she had left her hand-prints on the railing of the crib.

It laughed.

She looked down at it. It didn't understand. Why didn't it understand?! She took one of her blood-stained fingers and ran it across it's stomach, leaving a perfect red line.

_They're dead, do you understand now? _

It giggled at her touch, and it reached both hands up to her, wanting to be picked up. She looked at it, and it reached it's arms up further. Almost without thinking, she picked it up.

It laughed, delighted at the attention it was receiving. Its hands reached for her face, but were too short to reach. It laughed again. And again.

Savyna stared at the infant. Her grip tightened. She closed her eyes.

The laughing stopped.

* * *

**That was probably the saddest thing I've written...**

**This is supposed to take place during Operation Sweep. I think that, at this point, Savyna wouldn't be able to _not_ kill, even if it was a baby.  
**

**Also, the 'object' is the crib while 'it' is the baby. I don't know exactly how clear that was in the story, so sorry about that... **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I don't know how good at these stories I am, but I hope you all like it. **


End file.
